


关于你

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 关于维吉尔因为奇怪的原因变成了幼体的某天的事情
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	关于你

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始是想写V/N的，所以设定N&K亲情向  
> 结果最后写成了V&N亲情向  
> ...whatever

“所以，额……”尼禄用新长出的右手局促地挠了挠后脑勺，左手提着一个鼓鼓的环保袋。

“嗯。”但丁罕见地给访客开门。他的装扮俨然是一副准备出外的模样。

尼禄为难地看向他，又越过他的肩膀，观察事务所里面的状况。沙发上有一团小小的白色物体。

“我以为你是开玩笑，但丁。”

“是挺好笑的，尽管那并不是玩笑。”但丁咧嘴，拍了拍他的手臂，“照顾好你爸。”

说完，红衣恶魔两手空空地出发去工作了。

“所以，额……”尼禄下意识重复说道。

屋里回响着纸张翻页的声音。

尼禄开始后悔没跟但丁换过来：他宁愿做砍恶魔的那个。现在，他好不容易说服自己暂停“守护人类”才得到的两天休假，必须跟他的缺席了二十余年的血亲度过。

“嗯……维吉尔？”

那团物体发出了充满稚气的哼响。

尼禄的内心化为一片广阔的非洲草原，上面有千万头野生动物狼奔豕突。

尼禄挣扎着挪动脚步，慢慢靠近沙发。

“这是……”他放下袋子，解释道，“姬莉叶新做的衣服。应该会适合。”

那团物体是——尼禄看清了——裹着床单的，变成人类幼儿体型的维吉尔。

亏得但丁拿得出一块干净的床单，尼禄纳闷。

至于为什么他确定这是维吉尔……那当然是标志性的发型。

维吉尔放下诗集，小手伸向袋子。

尼禄暗骂了一句“靠”，迅速背过身去。

虽然表面上是人畜无害的小孩，但是！但是！那可是魔王级别的人物。还是他父亲。

尼禄在仍然酷热的夏末打了个冷颤。

等到布料摩擦的声音停下，尼禄才犹豫着问：“你换好了吗？”

“是的。”

尼禄摆出一个谁也看不到的鬼脸。他需要些时间来适应父亲奶声奶气的“新”嗓音。

到底谁才是谁的父亲？尼禄混乱了。

“好吧。那我们走吧。你有行李吗？”

尼禄转回去。

维吉尔身穿黑色衬衫和小短裤，一手拎起（对此时的他来说有点太长了的）阎魔刀，一手搂着诗集。

他甚至换上了包里的小靴子。那是尼禄小时候的，不知不觉在杂物间放了多年，今早被姬莉叶重新找出来。

还挺可爱。

等等，他居然觉得可爱……尼禄猛烈拍打自己的脑袋，收到了维吉尔不解的目光。

“衣服还能接受吗？”尼禄刚说出口就意识到这是个蠢问题。他根本没有给维吉尔别的选择。

维吉尔低头看了看，说：“和你奶奶做衣服的风格很像。”

“那就——”好。

好？……真的吗？

他不太敢说下去。

“那就走吧。”他转而说道。

看在钱的份上，尼禄毫不犹豫选择了亲子套票。

"去佛杜那。我们是父子，能看出来吧？"尼禄对售票员说。

维吉尔默默瞥了他一眼。

售票员检查了尼禄的证件，然后卖出一张成人票和一张儿童票。

“谢谢你。”

“真是年轻的父亲呢。”售票员小姐善意地打趣道。

尼禄挑眉，说：“我也是这么觉得的。”

维吉尔懒得搭理他们，迈着小步子上了客船。

佛杜那是个闭塞的小岛。船上乘客寥寥无几。

尼禄盯着舱外平静的海景，他的脑子里，问题不断涌出。

“我猜，你和……母亲，是在岛上认识的？”

维吉尔翻书的手一顿。

半晌后，他说，“我们是在佛杜那碰见的。我不认识她。”

得到父亲的亲口确认，比尼禄想象中的要伤人。奇怪的是，伤口也因为父亲的坦率回答而渐渐愈合。

“……你还记得她长什么样子吗？”

“我不记得了。”

尼禄叹气。

然后，父亲的过于纯粹，又再次撕裂了伤疤。

他的一切都很纯粹。

纯粹的意志；

纯粹的力量；

纯粹的自我。

同时，他也可以很混沌。

他不是人类，也不是恶魔；

他不是正义，也不是邪恶；

他仍是冷酷和杀伐决断的他，却理解了但丁的大爱和小爱。

“谢了。我没有问题了。”尼禄戴起挂脖子上的耳机，打开开关，试图用激烈的鼓点和节奏覆盖掉脑中父亲坦诚又疏远的话语。

还有那一阵阵惹人心烦的翻书声。

回到家后，尼禄把维吉尔安置在自己的房间里，然后花了一点时间向姬莉叶和妮可解释现状。

“超现实。”妮可简洁评论道。她的嘴里叼着未点燃的香烟。她被禁止在室内抽烟，还有附近有孩子的时候。

“我早上出门的时候也不相信是真的。”尼禄说。

反而是姬莉叶坦然地接受了事实，“衣服能派上用场真是太好了。”

尼禄捧着托盘推开卧室房门。

维吉尔正坐在木凳上阅读。

“晚餐。”他把盘子放到书桌上。

尼禄自己不曾在卧室进食，他们通常在客厅，大家吵吵闹闹地边吃边聊。不过，他觉得维吉尔不会喜欢那样的场面。

然而维吉尔再一次刷新了他的世界观。他说：“不需要。”

“你什么意思？‘不需要’？”

“我不饿。”

“你的魔力连给自己弄件合身的衣服都做不到！你要怎么活？”

“我就这样活过来的。”维吉尔回头瞪了他一眼。

“为什么要抓住过去不放？你要像上次‘拜访’那样，我想请你吃饭，你却拔掉我的手？这次是左边？”

“你的话里没有逻辑。”

“我只是叫你吃饭而已！”

维吉尔不语，只是皱着眉头。

尼禄攥紧拳头，低声问道：“对你来说，吃人类的食物，很难做到吗？”

“啪”的一声，维吉尔合上书，放到旁边。他拿起一块松软的面包，还散发着温和的热度。

“我不要番茄酱和草莓果酱。”维吉尔说完，撕下小块面包塞进嘴里。

“那就是要巧克力酱。懂了。”尼禄识趣地带走那两个调料碗。

关上门那刻，他都不明白自己为什么在笑。

偏僻的地区有个好处，那就是晚上能看到星星。

“那首诗是怎么写的？‘我诅咒’……什么？”尼禄坐在床上，上半身趴在窗台，侧着脸仰望夜空。

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high, and me so low.”维吉尔不假思索地念道。

“对，这个。你们俩都很奇怪，”尼禄眨了眨眼，说，“你喜欢‘诅咒星辰’之类的，但丁有点讨厌南十字星。”

维吉尔发出深思的哼声。

尼禄好奇地扭头看他，继续说，“他居然跟我说，晚上不待在家里的小孩会被钉到南十字星上。”

维吉尔用手稍微捂了下脸，露出无奈的神态。

“那是我们父亲的谎言。有段时间但丁沉迷在晚上寻找发光的虫子。每次都要在黑夜里寻找他，让父亲母亲有些绝望了。”他叹气。

尼禄心道，那件事可能就发生在维吉尔“像现在这么大”的时候。

“那你呢？”他问道。

“神会把人变成天上的星星，这种鬼话只有但丁会相信。我也不想去抓什么发光的虫子。”

尼禄重新将视线移到天幕。

“孤儿院的修女说，大家的爸爸妈妈没有抛弃你们，他们只是变成是了繁星中的一颗，照亮了天空。”

“我才不想要星星。我想要爸爸妈妈。”

“你根本不知道有我的存在——第一次知道的时候，我超级生气。你怎么可以不知道？”

“等我想通了，觉得你不知道也挺好，至少不算你抛弃了我。”

尼禄已经不太清醒了，他嘴边喃喃的词语，就像冰蓝孔雀吐出的破碎水泡，难以捉摸。

“明天你也会在这里吗？”

他依稀听见维吉尔的回答：“我会。”

“或许明天，我们可以……或许……谁知道？”尼禄轻轻笑了两声，“晚安，父亲……”

尼禄趴在窗台上睡着了，侧脸被月光照拂，显得更加苍白。

维吉尔三次低头阅读，三次不由自主望向窗户。

最终，他跳下椅子，给尼禄盖上薄被。

他再次坐回到位置上，捧起诗集。

或许他可以询问尼禄对威廉·布莱克的想法。

或许他可以得知那个为他准备衣食的人类女孩的故事。

或许他们可以仰望明晚的星空。

或许我会知道

那些事情，它们

关于繁星

关于亲情

关于诗集

关于你

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自墨清弦的《关于你》


End file.
